The Life and Times of Sayori Wakaba, Night Class
by iLuvRockGrl13
Summary: This is the story of the night class, getting a few new members...


**You're a Vampire?!**

**Chapter One:**

_Yori's Secret_

All the confusion began when the Headmaster accounted the new Night Class students. It was a typical night, as the Night Class grew very talkative.

"Ok you can all shut up!" Yagari-sensei snapped, which caused the Night Class students to quickly settle down. Yuuki Cross-Kuran, who was now with the Night Class, sighed as the room grew silent. Yagari-sensei looked at the door, "Please come in, Headmaster."

The Night Class students exchanged confused looks, including Yuuki. _What is going on?_ She wondered in her mind as her foster father, Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy, entered the classroom.

"Hello, good evening," Headmaster Cross greeted them with his usual dopy smile, "We actually have some new Night Class Students, but you may recognize them, come in please." He called for the new students, and as the two new students entered the room, every one gasped out of shock. Including Yuki, and Kaname Kuran, the President of the Night Class.

The two students that had entered were Zero Kiryu and Sayori 'Yori' Wakaba, two Day Class students, and friends of Yuuki's. Yuuki, Kaname, and Aido, who was the idol of the Night Class and one of Kaname's right hand men, weren't shock in seeing Zero entering, for they knew he was a vampire. But seeing Yori entering was quite shocking.

"Why is Yori-chan here?" Yuuki asked herself as she saw her best friend entering.

The Headmaster saw Yuuki's confused look, and sighed, "As you know, these are two ex Day Class students, Zero Kiryu-kun, and Sayori Wakaba-san," he said, "They will now attend in the Night Class. Please make them welcome. That is all." The Headmaster then made his way out.

Yagari-sensei looked at the two, "Take your seats." He said.

Zero and Yori did what their new sensei told them, taking seats as close to Yuuki as they could. Yuuki glanced over at Yori.

"Yori-chan, are you a vampire?" Yuuki whispered. Yori sighed, and nodded, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Yori locked her brown eyes on her shocked friend's face, "Because I just became one." She answered, "Before you and Zero killed Rido, he attacked me and bit me. I knew I was a vampire as soon as his fangs sunk into my neck."

Yuuki blinked, "That was two months ago Yori-chan!" she had said that a bit too loudly, as Yagari-sensei heard and glared at the two girls.

"Quiet in the back!" Yagari-sensei snapped, showing that he did not fear the Night Class.

Yuuki sighed and turned around, Yori doing the same. Aido, who had feelings for Yori, glanced over at her. Why, why her? He thought.

* * *

As class ended, Yuuki dashed up to Yori and Zero, who were doing their best to quickly get out of the class. "Wait a second!" Yuuki said while panting from running, "Yori-chan, are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yuuki-chan, I am perfectly fine," Yori said, reassuring her friend with a smile, "But the sad part is that I may fall into Level E. I heard that if you drink the blood of the vampire that bit you, you would become a Normal Ranking vampire, but Rido is dead." Yori said.

Then Rima Touya, a fellow Night Class student, walked over, "Hello Yuuki-chan, Yori-chan, Zero-kun." She greeted them with a small smile. After the battle with Rido, Rima, Ruka, Yori, and Yuuki had grown closer and even became friends.

"Rima-chan, good evening," Yuuki smiled at her fellow Night Class friend.

Yori smiled as well, "Nice to see you Rima-chan."

Zero nodded a hello, "Yuuki, I'm going to my dorm." He told her before turning around and walking off, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Soon, Takuma Ichijou, Vice-President of the Night Class, walked up, "Hello everyone," he said in his cheerful tone, "I was very shocked to see you Yori-chan, but I bet your bright personality will brighten up the gloomy atmosphere the Night Class has usually have lately."

"That's because we know how to act like real vampires." Teased Ruka as she joined the group, giving a kind smile, she added, "Hello everyone."

Takuma smiled, "Well sorry for being so bright." He said, trying to sound upset. But a minute later, his goofy smile reappeared as Ruka shook her head to prevent herself from laughing.

Everyone smiled, and finally Kaname and Senri Shiki, Yuuki and Kaname's cousin and Takuma's roommate, and someone close with Rima, joined.

"Hello." Shiki greeted the group, taking his place next to Rima, as usual. He smiled at her as she looked up at him.

Kaname made his place next to Yuuki, "It is a pleasure to have you in the Night Class, Sayori-san." He said with a polite smile, "Everyone seems to be very happy that you are here."

Yori smiled at the very polite Kaname, "Well, I'm happy to be here, most of my friends are Night Class. I just would never see myself as a vampire." She told the group.

"Will you turn into Level E?" asked Kain, who had stood with Ruka, looking at Yori. It was a bit of a blunt question, but he could tell that everyone wanted to know.

"I believe so, but not yet," Yori said, a bit sad, "But as long as I stay sane, I will be good."

Yuuki looked at her friend in concern, _I hope I can do something to help Yori-chan_, she thought, _Wait, maybe since we are blood related to Rido, Kaname-sama and I could give Yori-chan our blood to keep her from falling to Level E, I will speak to him tonight._

Kaname looked at Yuuki, wondering what she was thinking about.


End file.
